puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrestling Hinokuni 2016
|venue=Grand Messe Kumamoto |city=Mashiki, Kumamoto |attendance= |liveevent=y |lastevent=Invasion Attack 2016 |nextevent=Wrestling Dontaku 2016 |event=Wrestling Hinokuni |lastevent2=Wrestling Hinokuni 2015 |nextevent2=Wrestling Hinokuni 2018 }}Wrestling Hinokuni 2016 is a canceled professional wrestling event scheduled to take place on April 29, 2016, at the Grand Messe Kumamoto in Mashiki, Kumamoto. The event was set to feature nine matches, three of which were to be contested for championships. The event was to be headlined by Kenny Omega making his first defense of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against Michael Elgin. Production Background The event was established in 2015 and took place in late April between the larger Invasion Attack and Wrestling Dontaku events. The event would be held in Mashiki, Kumamoto and its name refers to the nickname of Kumamoto Prefecture, . On April 14, 2016, Kumamoto was hit with an earthquake, which led to NJPW announcing that they were trying to determine whether they could continue going forward with the show. After another earthquake two days later, NJPW officially canceled the show on April 18. Top matches from the event were later moved to the April 27 Road to Wrestling Dontaku 2016 and May 3 Wrestling Dontaku 2016 events. Storylines Wrestling Hinokuni 2016 was supposed to feature professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. In the main event, Kenny Omega was supposed to make his first defense of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against Michael Elgin. This was set up earlier in the month at Invasion Attack 2016, where the two had a heated confrontation after Elgin, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Yoshitatsu had defeated Omega and The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) to win the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. Another title match was set to continue a storyline, where Katsuyori Shibata defended the NEVER Openweight Championship against NJPW veterans, known as the "third generation". Having already defended the title against Satoshi Kojima, at Invasion Attack 2016, Shibata successfully defended the title against Hiroyoshi Tenzan and afterwards kicked Yuji Nagata to set him up as his next challenger. The two had previously faced off in August 2014 during the 2014 G1 Climax tournament, where Nagata defeated Shibata. The event was also scheduled to feature a rematch from Invasion Attack 2016, where the new IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions, Roppongi Vice (Beretta and Rocky Romero), would defend the title against previous champions, Matt Sydal and Ricochet. One of the big non-title matches at Wrestling Hinokuni was set to continue the rivalry between the Chaos and Los Ingobernables de Japón stables as the former's Hirooki Goto, Kazuchika Okada, Tomohiro Ishii and Will Ospreay were set to take on the latter's BUSHI, EVIL, SANADA and Tetsuya Naito. This match would also build up three matches taking place at Wrestling Dontaku 2016, where Goto was set to take on Evil, Okada take on Sanada and Ishii challenge Naito for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. Results External links *The official New Japan Pro Wrestling website References Category:NJPW Events Category:Events Category:Wrestling Hinokuni